25 ans pour t'aimer
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: [One shot, Yaoi] Est-ce vraiment bien d'aimer quelqu'un qui a le double, voir même le triple de notre âge? Comment passer par dessus ce problème sans remettre en cause l'amour que nous porte celui que l'on aime? (Sasuke X Yukimura)


Disclaimer : Les perso y sont pas a moi :( Malheureusement… j'aimerais bien avoir Yuki n.n

Genre : Romance

Couple : Sasuke X Yukimura

Note : Et voilà! Un petit one-shot avec mon couple préféré de SDK! L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment, et je suis contente de l'avoir enfin fini! Bref, je vous laisse le découvrir… Bonne lecture!

Note2: Les " marquent les dialogues (au lieu des tirets)

* * *

Le ninja soupira puis s'assis sur son oreiller, la couverture couvrant ses cuisses.

"Yukimura… murmura-t-il pour la énième fois. Allez, je sais que tu dors pas…

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se recoucha en râlant, dos à son amant. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait toujours le sommeil, qu'il sentit un poids de plus sur sa côte.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun… susurra une voix efféminée à son oreille.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant languir un peu plus le brun.

"T'es fâché, hen…? Fit Yukimura d'une voix abattue. Je m'excuse Sasu-chan…

Celui-ci se retourna et souris au samouraï.

"Pourquoi tu faisais semblant de dormir? Lui demanda-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Yukimura se pencha au dessus du jeune ninja et l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains posées sur les hanches du blond. Celui-ci glissa ses bras sur les épaules de son amant, répondant à ses caresses.

"Au fait, demanda Yukimura lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, à regret, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?

"Ben… J'arrivais pas à dormir, marmonna Sasuke en se rassoyant sur son oreiller.

Les yeux du samouraï s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Comment ça?

"J'pensais trop…

Il baissa la tête, honteux, avant de continuer;

"À nous deux.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amoureux de répondre et se leva, toujours sans le regarder. Il alla vers une petite table où ils avaient déposés leurs chandails et tendit le bras vers le haut fleuris du brun. Après hésitation, il pris son propre vêtement et sortit à l'extérieur de l'auberge.

Dehors, l'air nocturne balayait, haut dans le ciel, les malheureux nuages noirs. La pluie glissait contre le visage pâle du ninja, n'y laissant pas paraître les larmes qui coulaient contre ses joues. Il leva la tête vers le ciel visiblement dénué d'étoiles et soupira, déposant son front sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse, ses larmes essayant en vain de se faire retenir.

"Sasuke-kun?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ne bougea même pas. Yukimura alla s'agenouiller derrière lui et l'enlaça.

"T'as le droit de pleurer, tu sais… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et paternelle à l'oreille du jeune garçon.

"J'pleure pas, lui répondit-il sèchement d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Le brun sourit et glissa deux doigt sous le menton de Sasuke, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers l'arrière. Yukimura lui sourit toujours avec la même chaleur, malgré que le petit ninja n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que t'as mon amour? fit-il aussi doucement. J'veux pas te voir comme ça…

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il obligea Sasuke à le regarder. Malgré la nuit noire, il remarqua les joues rougies par les larmes du blond.

"Hey… Regarde-moi quand j'te parle…

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dorés teintés de tristesse et de haine dans l'azur des prunelles de l'homme. Il repoussa les bras qui entouraient ses épaules d'une force lasse.

"Lâche-moi…

Yukimura le regarda, incrédule.

"Sasuk-- ?

"Si quelqu'un nous voit, on est vraiment dans la merde, Yuki, le coupa-t-il. J'ai pas envie de finir brûlé sur une bûche, moi.

Il baissa la tête et se leva, s'apprêtant à partir, mais deux bras le retinrent, posés sur ses hanches. Soupirant, le ninja se retourna et leva la tête vers son amant.

"Yukimura…

Un doigt fut posé sur ses fines lèvres roses, le faisant taire. Le samouraï se pencha, de manière à lui faire face et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, l'embrassant doucement. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, plutôt surpris de la situation.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sasuke-kun? Demanda-t-il d'une voix battue.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

Le samouraï le regarda avec des yeux rond, ne comprenant pas se qui se passait avec son jeune guerrier. Comme si celui-ci aurait lut dans ses pensées, il murmura :

"Tu avais déjà largement dépasser tes 18 ans lorsque je suis né... Tu avais vu défiler 25 ans de ta vie, alors que je n'avais sûrement vu que le visage de ma mère. C'est incomparable… Même si tu étais complètement immature et moi, trop mature, jamais on ne pourra se rejoindre…

Les larmes recommencèrent à sillonner son visage et lorsqu'il continua de s'expliquer, sous le regarde compatissant de son amoureux, sa voix était coupée par des sanglots.

"Même si… on s'aime… et même si maintenant, on se fréquente… ça ne pourra pas rester comme ça…

Yukimura soupira et retira son haut que la pluie avait collé à sa peau, avant d'aller étreindre le jeune ninja. Il déposa la tête de Sasuke contre son torse et commença à lui caresser les cheveux en silence. Celui-ci glissa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

"C'est comme la première fois…

"Quelle première fois?

"Que tu m'as serrer dans tes bras…

Il leva la tête et lui sourit.

"Lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

D'abord surpris, Yukimura eut un mouvement de recul afin de pouvoir mieux juger s'il mentait ou non, mais il renonça, le serrant encore plus fort.

"Ça fait si longtemps, alors?

"Oui… tu t'en souviens? Demanda Sasuke à la fois surpris et heureux.

"J'crois… c'étais dans la forêt d'Aokigahara, le même soir que lorsque je t'ai recueillis, pas vrai?

"Hm-hm… fit le blond d'un air absent. J'ai paniquer un instant et j'ai voulu partir… mais tu m'as rattraper et serrer dans tes bras… Et puis c'est là que j'ai compris l'erreur que j'ai faillis commettre….

"Partir loin de…

"Celui que j'aimais! finit-il en souriant. Et que j'aime toujours, pour tout te dire…

Un sourire illumina le visage de Yukimura et il se pencha, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement, riant.

"Une dernière chose…

"Quoi?

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait? J'ai pas envie de vivre dans le secret pour le restant de ma vie…

Le samouraï ris silencieusement sur ces derniers mots. _Le restant de sa vie_… c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait?

"Tu es assez jeune pour faire de telles décisions… lança-t-il moqueusement.

"Arrête de dire que je suis trop jeune! Ce n'est pas l'âge physique qui compte! Si tu crois que je suis trop jeune pour t'aimer, pour savoir que c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, t'es dans le champ, Sanada!

Il vit rouge durant quelques secondes, mais se calma lorsque Yukimura déposa sa main sur sa tête en un sourire amusé.

"Je crois que tu as raison… pardonne-moi…

Il le prit dans ses bras, de la même façon que l'on prend une mariée et lui dit :

"Mais quand même, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

Il marcha en direction de l'auberge, Sasuke dans les bras. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais en vain.

"Eh! Mais attend! s'exclama le blond.

"Quoi! fit l'autre en s'arrêtant.

"Et si on leur disait demain? Pour nous deux?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, puis s'exclama, tout en continuant sa marche vers l'hôtel :

"Pourquoi pas? Si tu crois que c'est ce qu'il faut faire…

Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et s'arrêta à nouveau, tout en se penchant. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke n'essaya pas de le retenir et se laissa embrasser, toujours sous la pluie battante.

"Yukimura… Je n'aurai pas besoin de 25 ans pour t'aimer…

* * *

Feni! Fin merdique, je sais, et je déteste mes fins! Mais bon… Voilà qui est ça… Alors… Une p'tite review? Onegai? 


End file.
